Heaven and Hell Puppy Pack
by Kirabaros
Summary: For tough hunters, Sam and Dean, they sure can be softies when it comes to three adorable puppies. Winchester fluffy moments with Xander, the heaven sent mutt and Moira and Zeppelin, the hell spawn of Cerebus. Get ready for some Winchester goo.
1. Heaven and Hell Puppy Pack

**Heaven and Hell Puppy Pack**

"Who's a good girl?"

_Arf._ It was followed by the crunch of a biscuit.

"Good girl."

"You know you are embarrassing yourself right?"

Sam gave a mild form of the bitch face as he played with the puppy that was lolling at his feet. He rubbed her head and she responded by grabbing on his jacket sleeve and tugged on it to play. She gave a little growl as she tugged, her baby legs still not used to her strength. Sam responded by rubbing his hand over her head. "She's a sweetheart. Isn't that right Moira?"

Moira growled as she tugged on Sam's jacket sleeve until she fell over. She was on her feet to play again and she was rewarded with a biscuit. She gave a slight growl of pleasure as Sam rubbed her.

Dean eyed the spectacle his brother was making of himself with bemused tolerance as he leaned against the wall holding a beer. "She's making you more into a girl Samantha. Then again birds of a feather…"

"Jerk," Sam replied as he pulled out a thick length of rope and tossed a knotted end at the puppy. "It's not my fault she likes me better than you."

"Like I said birds of a feather," Dean replied, "In this case all you puppies stick together."

Sam knew the dig was at the fact that he could pull off the puppy dog look. He gave a glare at Dean and went back to playing with Moira. The puppy was just over three weeks old and already it was clear that she was going to be a gentle giant despite the fact that her proud papa was called the prize bitch of hell. It was no surprise to anyone that she bonded more readily with Sam, making it an endless source of jokes.

Moira also had a devilish streak when she played and she could hit hard especially when it concerned Dean. The last incident involved a certain leather jacket and her marking it as her territory. That took Sam nearly an hour to convince Dean that she wasn't possessed and that she was just a puppy. In Dean's mind she wasn't a puppy and would watch her as she made Sam into a steamy pile of Sammy goo, convinced she was something that should be exorcised.

"Whatever, jerk," Sam replied as he tugged on the rope to give Moira resistance. While she was a sweetheart, she had one mean bite. Bobby's wheelchair was proof of that. He muttered that she was a good girl as she pulled and tugged.

"Hey, I prefer Zeppelin. At least he's not a pansy."

Right on cue, Zeppelin came running around the corner chasing a Xander in a game of tag. Like his sister, he was still not used to his legs and he took a tumble after making a lunge at his angelic sibling. He missed and tumbled and rolled with momentum. He didn't yelp but Moira dropped her play and went over to her brother and began licking his head. Xander joined in and licked both puppies as Zeppelin got to his feet.

"Looks like heaven's bitch is doing it again," Dean commented.

"You know she doesn't like it when you call him that," Sam replied quietly. He made a slight whistle and all three came and sat in front of them. He tossed them each a biscuit and added, "Xander was a gift from an old friend."

"Right the damned Trickster. What does she see in him?"

Sam shrugged. It was too nice a day to get into one of his jealousy spats. He just wanted to play with the pups. "No idea and not in the mood." He picked up the rope and tossed it at the puppies.

Moira and Zeppelin caught it at the same time and began their game of tug of war. Xander just sat watching them with a bemused expression. The puppies pulled their respective ends each trying to intimidate the other with their puppy growls. The result had Sam laughing at them. He said, "Dean, does that remind you of anything?"

"The fact that Bobby nearly shot our asses off for the tome they destroyed before we got them to take it outside?"

"No. Look." Sam pointed at the puppies that dropped the rope and were now wrestling each other. Xander was still sitting there with an intense expression on his face. It was a similar scene that repeated itself whenever opportunity struck.

Dean watched as the puppies continued their play. Yeah he recognized that. It was like when he and Sam would get into an argument over stupid stuff and Angela would just watch until it became too much and interfered. Moira was the gentle giant like Sam and Zeppelin was like him with the one track mind when it came to food. Xander had as stick up his butt like Cas but was fierce in fighting like Angela was and watched over the puppies even though he was still a pup himself.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that they stopped their play and had approached him. He didn't know they were there until he felt something warm and wet on his leg. He looked down to find Moira marking him and Zeppelin was following her lead. Xander managed to snake the fifty cent pie out of his pocket and took off running. "Hey! Stupid hell spawn…"

Moira and Zeppelin yipped and grabbed Dean's pants and started playing with them. "Sam, get these hell spawn off of me."

"Leave me out of it Dean," Sam replied laughing. He glanced over at where Xander was laying down by him and was tearing into the pie. He rubbed the dog's head.

Dean managed to set the beer he was drinking down and let the puppies tug him down the steps and ended up tripping. That allowed the puppies to attack with a licking and slobbering frenzy. They were joined in by Xander and Dean tried getting them off, "Hey you three know the rules, no drooling."

It was halfhearted as the puppy pack played with the older Winchester. Sam watched with great amusement as the Heaven and Hell puppy pack 'attacked' his brother. He was joined by Angela who sat beside him and asked, "Did they mark Dean again?"

"Yep and it took a full minute before he realized they did that," Sam replied.

Angela smiled as she watched the puppies. They had a regular menagerie now considering there were five dogs, three from hell, a cat that acted like a bed warmer for Bobby and occasionally a hawk that looked suspiciously like someone they knew. It was her fault since she had a liking for animals and they liked to follow her around. She replied, "I take it Dean doesn't realize that they are claiming him like they did you and me."

"No. He thinks they are out to get him and will probably see it as betrayal on Zepp's part,' Sam replied.

"He'll get over it. He named Zepp after all," Angela replied as she picked up a completely chewed up piece of rope and examined it. "Looks like I need to get the heavy duty rope."

"That is the heavy duty rope. Moira made a dent in Bobby's wheel chair. At least it still works."

Angela leaned against Sam as she studied the rope in amusement aware that it was comfortable to do so. She was unaware at the pleasure Sam had of her touching him even if it was in a semi friendly gesture. They were interrupted when Xander leapt onto Sam's lap and bounded over his shoulders with something in his mouth. Moira and Zeppelin tried to follow but ended up landing in their laps. They changed the game and started their licking attacks on their new people while Dean grumbled at the fact that heaven's guard dog stole the keys to his baby.

Sam picked up Zeppelin and put him in his lap and said, "They're just trying to impress you Dean."

"If they want to impress me they need to get a job and stop peeing on me and stealing my stuff."

Angela laughed as Moira calmed down and settled on her lap. "They're just letting you know you're part of the pack Dean."

Dean grumbled as he sat on the porch next to Angela. He looked miserable since his pants were wet with hell spawn pee and he was covered in drool. He looked at the puppies that Sam and Angela were holding and wondered why did they have to mess with him like that? Even his Zeppelin acted up. Dean sighed until he heard a low whine. Turning he saw Xander holding the keys to the Impala and watched as the mutt dropped them in his lap. Xander then proceeded to lie down and rest his head on Dean's thigh. Dean grumbled and rubbed the mutt on his head.

The Heaven and Hell puppy pack cuddled with the people they chose for the day before another round of play time. They may have been born in that house with the exception of Xander but they chose their people. They were now truly a pack.

* * *

**A/N:** All right I admit that I love puppies and because of that, Angie and Sam told me this story about when Moira and Zeppelin were puppies. Dean's not too amused at it though but he's an old softie with Zepp and Xander and he can't resist Moira's puppy dog eyes. Enjoy.


	2. The Jerk and the Harridan

**The Jerk and the Harridan**

Dean just wanted to just curse everything to high heaven but it wasn't like anyone was going to hear his pleas. He wondered what was it that made him agree to this whole thing. He muttered to himself in a near perfect imitation of Bruce Willis, "Oh yeah spend some time together and have a few laughs." He looked around before looking down and saying, "Yeah like I would have laughs with you hell spawned, demon possessed…"

Moira just looked up at Dean with that inquisitive puppy look that was almost identical to Sam's. It was no wonder that she was 'his' dog. Looking at the scowl on his face, she gave a slight whine.

"Oh don't give me that. You and I both know that you are a demon dog," Dean grumbled. He still bore a grudge that she claimed his leather jacket, the one that had belonged to his dad, as hers and she didn't get how Sam couldn't see that she was a demon dog ready to murder them in their sleep.

Moira looked at Dean with a pitiful look. She liked Dean a lot. She wanted him to see that and tried to get him to show the same affection he showed his brother.

Dean point blank refused to be cowed by the look. He had to endure it from Sam and from his sort of girlfriend, the evil dhampir who decided that this was a good idea. "Oh yes it is good training so they know how to respond to all their people," Dean imitated her voice while he walked around the place.

Oh yes it sounded like a good idea at the time. They would take the pups out one at a time and get them some on the job training in the realm of hunting. They had done that on a few hunts and it worked out pretty well. Now the stakes changed and they all did solo hunts but not with their preferred mutt. So Dean was stuck with the mutt that was pretty much like Sam all the way through and it made Dean wonder if personalities crossed species. So now he was on a solo hunt with Moira, the sweetheart of the bunch.

Dean wondered what he was going to do with a pansy of a dog since she preferred to look pretty and came off as gentle. He muttered, "Emo mutt. Just like Sam and like he knows how to handle Zeppelin."

Moira gave a low moan. She couldn't help it if she liked to get along with everyone; that is everyone except Dean. She liked to mess with him because he was the easiest of the pack to rile up. Her brothers Zeppelin and Xander did the same thing. She just got stuck with it and she suspected that it was because she was the only girl on four legs. The other female of the pack was human more or less and she belonged to Sam.

Dean for his part ignored the mutt as he walked through the building. It was supposed to be a simple ghoul hunt. Moira had the jaw power to snap off heads so that wasn't a problem. The point was that they got used to being a team. Like that was going to happen.

Dean did have the sense to pause and wait while Moira sniffed out everything. She was still a puppy as Sam was fond of pointing out and still learning to differentiate scents. It was a good lesson for Dean on patience and something he was in short supply of since everything about the frigging Apocalypse was weighing down on them. It was unfortunate that Dean walked into a room only to have it shut right in front of Moira, locking her out.

Dean looked around. Ghouls didn't do that. He then saw it. It was a fricking demon since the black eyes were showing. Great since that it wasn't a ghoul but a demon and he didn't have backup. He eyed the demon warily and said in his best sarcastic voice, "Well bitch aren't you going to get it over with?"

The demon grinned as she said, "Now Dean isn't that any way to treat an old friend?"

"I don't know you bitch so lay off the feelings crap," Dean replied as he pulled out his Taurus and aimed it. It was loaded with silver and iron rounds so multiple shots would hurt like hell. He just didn't have Ruby's knife.

"Be careful Dean. There are plenty of us who want you dead for betraying Alistair and we know that you are Sam's weakness. He would do anything save you."

Dean could hear Moira scratching at the door. It was frantic. At least she wasn't whining. With his attention focused on the mutt, it allowed the demon to knock his gun away and he was sent flying into the wall.

"Aww poor Deanie is out of practice," the demon bitch was saying as she walked up to where he was. "You used to be so good at this." She then punched Dean repeatedly and hard. At one point she pulled out a knife and looked at him seductively, "And let's not forget this." She then began making slices on his arms.

Dean grunted trying not give the bitch satisfaction. He recognized the voice now. She was one of Alistair's students. She was just as bad as he was with souls but she was the one who made him break under Alistair's direction or was she the one that tormented his mind while Alistair did his body? All he felt was a burning hatred that increased as she reminded him of the times they had in the pit. She had been assigned to him once he caved.

"You're too quiet Deanie. Are you seeing too much? Maybe I could remedy that for you." The demon bitch then raised the knife towards Dean's eyes.

Suddenly with a loud growl and the splintering of wood, Moira crashed into the room baring her fangs. She charged towards the demon at full speed and tackled the bitch. The distraction allowed for Dean to be released and he fell to the ground.

Dean had never seen a hell hound in action before, well a halfbreed actually. Moira looked like an Irish wolfhound but had short hair and was completely black like her littermate. Her eyes were red and gold rimmed and those canines looked more like fangs as she grabbed a hold of the demon and gave a bone crushing grip.

Dean got to his senses enough to begin reciting the Latin exorcism. The demon couldn't do anything with Moira holding fast to her. She was like a living devil's trap. In the end, Dean was able to exorcise the demon back to the pit where she would hopefully have a bitch of a time trying to get back out. It would be a long time before he saw her ass again and next time he would kill her for everything that had been done in the pit.

The memories of that though hit and winded him as effectively as the blows she had given him. He glanced at the lifeless body of the girl the demon had been riding and shook his head sadly. He was tired of this; being reminded of things and where they stood. He broke the first seal and Sam broke the last… they were a bunch of screw ups.

A whine caught his attention along with gentle wetness. Dean turned to find Moira nuzzling his head before she bent to lick at his wounds. He knew that he was going to have to thoroughly clean them since doggy drool was not an effective sanitation method but it was soothing. He watched as she avoided the knife wounds and licked where there were certainly bruises to form. He couldn't help but put a hand to her head and gently rub the ears.

"You know you ain't so bad," Dean smiled as he pulled Moira's ear.

Moira gave a sort of low moan and continued with her cleaning duties. If there was one thing she learned, that was to look after the members of her pack. If they were hurt, they would be protected and comforted.

Dean chuckled as he patted the hell mutt. He still thought the solo hunts were a bad idea but in this case he was glad he had Moira. He had always thought she was a bit of a pansy but now he could see that she was really like Sam. She was the gentle giant until her pack was threatened and then she turned into the badass bitch that kicked ass. "You really are like Sammy," he said as he stood up. Now that the hunt was done…

Dean sat on the trunk of the Impala with Moira on the blankets that he spread to keep her from scratching the metalwork. If she was going to be trained, it was going to be the right way and that meant to respect works of art. He rubbed her ears as he placed a piece of pie down for her. He knew that certain foods produced certain reactions and more often it had to do with toxic fumes and he was tempting fate with the pie.

Dean watched as Moira dug in and licked her chops. "Good girl. That's the way how we roll. A good hunt deserves some brewski and pie." He rubbed her head as she finished her slice while he drank his beer. He wouldn't give her any. He didn't need the bitch face from Sam. He looked at Moira and said, "You know I thought this hunt would be trouble but I see what the dragon lady meant. I'm sorry about calling you a possessed mutt and don't you dare tell Sam this, but you really are a sweetheart."

Moira gave a harrumph of approval and licked Dean on his hand. The two of them just continued to sit the remainder of their imposed sentence on the back of the Impala. However it became less of a chore and more of a bonding moment between the two. Dean took a moment and said, "I call Sam a bitch but it seems mean to call you that even though you are like him. How about Harridan?"

The response had him laughing and he decided to share his beer. She gave him a gentle nip as if to call him jerk. He tried his nickname on her and they went back and forth until it was time to head back.

* * *

**A/N:** Another puppy moment in which Dean bonds with Moira. Hopefully his influence doesn't 'corrupt' her fully. Enjoy.


End file.
